Phineas & Ferb's Excellent Adventure
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: When a mistake by Dick leaves them stranded in Danville, the Darings and some friends stay at the house of a familiar duo of stepbrothers, leading to romance, jealously, and danger.
1. Hotel Hell

Phineas & Ferb's Excellent Adventure

The city of Danville was used to crazy things happening; it seemed to be a regular occurrence that the people just accepted. And soon, something incredibly crazy was going to happen, something that even they couldn't ignore.

The day started out like any other; warm, sunny and completely normal. It would not be for long, for at that moment, a white and red striped car was driving into town, carrying a group of people that would have an incredible experience.

"Ah Danville, we made it at last" Agent K said from the driver's seat of C.A.R.T.E.R, her personal spy car. The woman was taking her family and some of their friends on a trip to the city for an important event.

"What's so great about this place?" Todd asked "it doesn't look any different than Pleasant Hills."

"Not true Todd" Dick said from the front seat "everything is much brighter and better defined here. If this were a cartoon, I'd say we crossed over into another, better made series."

"Whatever" Todd grumbled "I just can't believe we had to drive all the way out here just so Riley could receive some snooty award."

"Excuse me, it's not just any award" Riley countered "it's the Excellence Award, and it's only given out to those who display remarkable achievement in their schoolwork. It wouldn't hurt you to care more about your schoolwork, you know. It could be the difference between you being a doctor or flipping burgers for a living."

"First off Riley, flipping burgers would be awesome" Todd replied "and secondly, I don't need to worry about that, because I'm planning on becoming a world class skateboarding champion. They don't need to learn boring stuff like math."

"Uh, yeah they do"

"Sure Riley, when a skateboarder is executing a kickflip ollie, he's really worrying about the square root of pi or whatever" Todd commented "all he cares about is that it looks cool."

"Why do I bother even talking to you?" Riley asked, exasperated.

"So Shelton, you enjoying the trip?" Todd asked his nerdy pal, who was sitting right next to him and Jacobo.

"Oh yes. Usually, I get sick on long car trips, but I haven't had the urge to vomit since we left."

"Not to worry" C.A.R's voice rang out "one of the advantages of being a high-tech spy car is that you're self-cleaning. And anyway, it's easier for me to get vomit off my seats than blood."

"Thanks for coming with us Tasumi" Riley addressed her friend "I could use the support."

"Oh no problem" the Japanese girl replied "you guys always have such fun adventures."

"We're not that exciting" Riley said "I mean, it's not like something weird or adventurous happens to us every day. Well, okay it does, but not because we want it to. And anyway, this is going to just be a simple awards ceremony."

"I don't know Riley, I'm pretty sure something is going to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen Tasumi" Riley replied "like I said, wacky misadventures don't follow us everywhere we go."

"Nice work Riley, you jinxed us" Todd said "you never say something isn't going to happen, because then it does happen. If TV has taught us anything, it's that; oh, and that getting hit in the groin is funny."

"Jinxes aren't real Todd" Riley said "and you'll learn that when we finally get to the hotel."

"That reminds me dear; you did remember to book the hotel, didn't you?" Agent K asked Dick.

"Yup I sure did" Dick replied proudly "I brought it with me too" he added, pulling out a copy of _Hotels for Dummies. _

"No dear, I meant did you call the hotel in advance and reserve us a room?" Agent K enquired.

"Oh I thought you wanted me to read a book about hotels" Dick replied "and I did. There are a lot of interesting facts in here. Did you know that a motel is different from a hotel?"

"So that means we currently have no place to reside here?" Agent K asked.

"Umm… I guess not" Dick said "ooh, look at this hotel. It has a fountain!"

"Dick Daring failed to do something that he was asked to do, stop the presses" C.A.R replied sarcastically.

"Oh this is just great" Todd said "now we're stuck in another city with no place to stay and no TV, and we'll probably have to sleep on the street with bums."

"Not to worry kids" Agent K replied "C.A.R, show me all the remaining hotels in the area, one of them must have a vacancy."

"Yes K" C.A.R replied, displaying a list of local hotels on his screen.

"Let's see, two of them are all booked up, one is now a golf course…ah here we are, this one has a vacancy" Agent K said "oh no, wait, that says 'vagrancy' whatever that means. Terribly sorry."

"Now what do we do?" Riley asked "I don't want to sleep in C.A.R."

"I'm not exactly thrilled about that prospect either" C.A.R replied.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions" Agent K said "after all, I'm a very successful spy with a vast network of confidants and connections. One of them must be active in this town and will offer us safe haven."

"Sorry K, can't detect any."

"Really? Not one?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, well, I'm stumped" Agent K said.

"Hold on, there is someone who's registered in the databanks, but they're not a spy" C.A.R explained. He displayed a picture of a middle-aged woman with orange hair on his screen.

"Linda Fletcher, 'nee Flynn" Agent K read the profile "hmm, it does look like her, although much older of course."

"Look like who? What are you talking about?" Todd asked.

"An old friend of mine" Agent K replied "it's a longshot, but it might just work; C.A.R, take us there."

"Yes K" he replied, driving off towards the destination. The Darings didn't realize it yet, but they were about to take the first step towards a thrilling adventure and meet some new friends they would (probably) never forget.

* * *

In the next chapter, you'll find out what mysterious connection K & Linda have. Plus, Candace's attempt to bust her brothers' newest project hits a snag due to the mysterious arrivals.


	2. You went to college?

Meanwhile, over at the Fletcher-Flynn residence, Candace was lying on her bed, talking on the phone to her friend Stacy Hirano.

"No, it's actually been really quiet around here, can you believe it?" Candace asked "maybe Phineas & Ferb finally decided to give up on their crazy ideas."

"That doesn't sound like them" Stacy replied.

"Good point" Candace said "well you know what, I'm not even going to bother with them today, Yup, I'm in such a good mood, I don't care what those little monkeys build."

"Wow Candace, this is a real breakthrough for you" Stacy replied "any other time you'd be obsessed with trying to bust your brothers. I'm very proud."

"Yup, I guess I'm just maturing" Candace said.

It was then that she heard some crashing going on from the backyard.

"Okay Ferb, set it down over there" she heard Phineas call from outside.

"I'm not going to look, I'm not going to look" Candace chanted to herself "oh, who am I kidding?" and she quickly peered out her window.

She saw what appeared to be a mound of large white pasty stuff covering nearly the entire backyard.

"Oh, this is it, they are sooo busted this time!" she said with glee "gotta go Stacy, talk to you later."

"Okay" Stacy sighed, as Candace signed off.

"Mom, mom, mom! You have to look outside, Phineas & Ferb are doing something!" Candace shouted, as she rushed into the living room where her mom sat.

"Okay Candace, I'll go check on them" Linda Flynn replied. She got off the couch and was about to head to the backyard, when she heard the doorbell ring "after I get the door."

"No, mom, if you don't go now everything will be gone!"

Linda ignored her daughter's words and opened the door. Standing behind it was Agent K, having discarded her catsuit for a pair of grey slacks and a light blue shirt.

"Linda Flynn?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you remember? It's me, Katherine Bond."

"Oh, my old college roommate, of course" Linda said "come in, come in."

"Mom, I really think you should…"

"Candace, this is Katherine Bond, she was my roommate back in college" Linda explained, ignoring her daughter "oh, the fun times we had back then. Katherine, this is my daughter Candace."

"Nice to meet you" Candace said half-heartedly "mom, you need to look at what Phineas & Ferb are…"

"Not now Candace, I'm trying to reconnect with an old friend" Linda replied "so Katherine, what brings you into town?"

"Funny story" K explained "we came here so my daughter could accept an award for academic excellence. Well, it seems my husband forgot to book us a hotel, and so…"

"Say no more" Linda said "if you want to stay here, you're more than welcome to. Then maybe you can introduce me to this family of yours."

"What?" Candace asked "mom, they can't stay here, we don't have enough room."

"We'll find some" Linda replied "of course, I'm sure you'll be willing to lend them use of your bedroom."

"You mean I have to share my bedroom with someone I don't know?" Candace whined "oh, this is _so_ unfair!"

Linda of course, ignored her daughter "so, can I meet the others?'

"Of course" K said, as the others entered the house "this is my husband, Dick Daring. He's a professional stuntman."

"Sounds dangerous" Linda commented "I assume you use all the proper safety procedures."

"Sometimes" Dick replied.

"And these are our children, Todd & Riley" K continued "in fact, Riley is the reason we're here; she's been chosen to receive the 'Excellence Award', which rewards those with high marks in school."

"Well congratulations. And aren't you just the spitting image of your mother?" Linda said.

"Um, actually…" Riley began.

"And these are their friends, Jacobo, Shelton, & Tasumi" K interrupted, finishing off the intros.

"Hello nice lady" Shelton said.

"Nice to meet you" Linda replied "you know, my sons Phineas & Ferb are in the backyard right now working on something. Why don't you go out and play with them? I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Thanks lady, but I didn't even want to be here in the first place" Todd said.

"Todd Daring, that's very rude!" K said "you apologize right now young man."

"It's okay, he doesn't have to play if he doesn't want to" Linda said "come on, I want you to meet my husband Lawrence. He's around here somewhere."

Linda led the couple into another part of the house. Meanwhile Candace, angry that she missed yet another chance to catch her brothers in the act, stormed off with a defeated expression on her face.

"Man this blows!" Todd said, once the adults were gone "we're stuck in some weird town so we can attend an awards show for Riley, and now we have to stay at this dump overnight."

"You should try being grateful Todd" Riley said "it's nice to meet new people."

"Pfft, I'll stick to the people I know" Todd said "besides, who knows what kind of wackos live in this place?"

* * *

At that moment, outside, Phineas was giving orders to his step-brother.

"Okay Ferb, bring the helicopter a little closer, closer…"

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doing?" Isabella asked in her usual way.

"Oh hey Isabella" Phineas replied "Ferb and I are making a gaint pizza to share with everyone in Danville. Wanna help?"

"Well, I do need to earn my 'cook large Italian food patch', so sure."

"Great, just wait until Ferb puts on the sauce" Phineas said "okay Ferb, drop the load!"

The green haired boy gave a thumbs-up and positioned his helicopter to dump the giant vat of sauce he was carrying, sending it down on the giant dough below.

"Perfect" Phineas said "now for the cheese."

* * *

From inside the Daring house, the giant pizza scheme was not going unnoticed.

"Todd, you have to see this!" Jacobo said, "those kids out there are making a giant pizza."

"What?" Todd asked, and peered out the window "whoa, you're right! Come on, let's find out what they're up to" he said, heading out the back door, with Jacobo and Shelton right behind.

"Where are those three off to?" Riley asked.

"Probably off to another adventure" Tasumi replied "we should go with them."

"I told you Tasumi, our family does not always have cool adventures, okay?" Riley explained "this is all just one big coincidence, you'll see."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Danville, a mysterious shadowy figure was meeting with two other…mysterious shadowy figures.

"Glad you gentlemen could make it" the first one said.

"Can we get this over with?" one of them asked "I need to get back home with toilet paper, or my wife will be furious, thank you very much."

"Yeah, what's this about?" the other asked.

"Very well" the first figure began "I have brought you both here because I have a plan that will allow us to take over the world."

"I don't know, taking over the world isn't really my thing" the second figure said.

"If you do, your wife will stop nagging you" the first one replied.

"Well in that case, sign me up."

"I'm in too" the other figure said "so what is this plan?"

"All in due time" the first figure said "first, we must deal with the one person who can stop our plan…Agent K!

* * *

Who are these mystery figures and what is their plan? (although you've probably figured out who one of them is by now). In the next chapter, Todd befriends the duo, and plans to use them for his own mischievous ends. Meanwhile, there's love and jealously going on, but you'll have to read on to find out between whom.


	3. Eat pizza, Pray to Vishnu, Love newcomer

In the kitchen of the Flynn-Fletcher house, Linda & K were talking when a familiar bespectacled man walked in.

"Hello dear, who's your guest?" Lawrence asked.

"This is my old college roommate, Katherine Bond" Linda explained "Kath, this is my husband, Lawrence Fletcher. He's from England, just like you are."

"Really?" Lawrence asked, quite intrigued "that's delightful; I don't see too many people from the old country. What did you do there?"

"You could say I took out the trash" K replied.

"Ah sanitation, fine line of work."

"Honey, we were just reminiscing about the old days" Linda explained "Kath here was quite the wild one; sometimes, she'd be gone for hours, then come back with no explanation. I remember one time, she came back smelling like gunpowder."

"Yes well, I had a little accident in the science lab that day" K covered "and besides, I was away at classes most of the day."

"I don't remember seeing you."

"My classes were, um, at the other end of the school, yes, that's right."

"Well, that sounds perfectly logical" Linda replied "who's for tea?"

* * *

In the meantime, outside the house, Phineas and Ferb were supervising the distribution of cheese.

"Isabella and her Fireside girls do good work" Phineas commented "Okay girls, a bit more cheese on the left side."

"You heard him girls" Isabella said, "increase cheese distribution."

Phineas then turned his attention to elsewhere "you guys got the toppings ready."

"All set, dinner bell" Buford said, setting down a large mushroom.

"Okay Ferb, let's get the big slicer ready" Phineas said. As his brother went off to prepare it, he noticed three kids he'd never seen before. "Oh hi, did you just move in?"

"Not really" Todd explained "are you guys, um, making a giant pizza?"

"Yup."

"And you made all this yourselves, without any help from your parents?"

"Pretty much" Phineas replied "if you'll excuse me, I need to get some giant pepperoni ready for slicing."

"Man, that is going to be one tasty pizza" Jacobo commented.

"Okay, am I the only one who finds it weird that these kids have the tools to build a giant pizza and giant toppings in their yard?" Todd asked.

"No, but you and your family have a spy car, with the lazers, and the missiles and the sarcastic quips that hurt my feelings" Shelton replied.

"Guys, I don't think you realize what this means" Todd explained "if these kids can build all this, imagine what else they could build. The world's largest video game system, a soda machine with every flavor ever, super fast go-karts! All we have to do is make a few casual suggestions, and we can have whatever we want."

"I don't know, that sounds pretty unethical" Jacobo replied.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be right for us to take advantage of the kids with their genius and the smarts" Shelton added.

"Look at it this way; it's not doing something wrong if it's kids building something for other kids" Todd explained "fate has clearly brought us here to ensure we get cool stuff. Are you two going to go against fate? Because that's suicide, man, that's…"

"Okay, we'll go along with you, just knock it off" Jacobo replied.

"Great" Todd said "now come on, we have a pizza to help make."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, Candace was none to happy for several reasons. One was that she couldn't inform her mom of what her brothers were planning. The other was because she had to share her room.

"Hey, I want to thank you for letting me crash in your room" Riley said "I know this wasn't easy for you, us coming in uninvited and all."

"Okay listen up" Candace said curtly "I may be forced into sharing my room with you, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So don't touch any of my stuff and we'll get along just fine, understand?"

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to be a little nicer."

"I'm sorry. What's the proper way to act when someone comes out of the blue and is given part of your room? Am I supposed to throw you a parade or something?"

"Hey, I'm not any happier about these arrangements then you are" Riley said "I was supposed to be chilling in a hotel pool right now, but instead, I'm at the house of some old friend of my mom's I've never heard of, arguing with a mean, stuck-up teenager! If it wasn't for the award I'm receiving tomorrow, this trip would be a huge bust."

"I am not stuck-up!" Candace shouted "and anyway, I have bigger problems than you right now, so there!"

"Fine, I'll just sit here and read, if that's okay with you, oh great master" Riley said sarcastically.

"As long as you're not touching my stuff, I don't care" Candace replied, turning her attention to outside.

Riley reached into her suitcase and produced a book from it, sat down on the floor and began to read. Candace focused her attention away from the goings-on outside and towards her unwanted houseguest "what are you reading there, anyway?"

"_Anne of Green Gables" _Riley replied "it's about a very creative redheaded orphan who gets adopted by these complete strangers and adapts to life with a new family. I find I can really relate to the title character."

"Whatever" Candace scoffed, before turning her attention back out the window.

"What are you looking at?"

"It's none of your business, but my brothers are building a giant pizza outside, and I'm moments away from busting them, but I can't!"

"Doesn't sound like they're doing anything wrong. Why not drop it?"

"You don't know what I have to put up with every day from those two!" Candace said "it's always something new with them, like a teleporter, or a giant tree robot, or the rollercoaster."

"Sounds pretty impressive to me."

"Yeah well…you're not me."

"I think maybe you're just jealous you can't build cool things like that, so you take out your frustrations on them" Riley suggested.

"Mind your own business, Oprah."

Suddenly, Candace got an idea; "ooh, I'll take a picture and show it to mom! Then I'll have photo evidence. You two aren't gonna get away with it this time" she said. Quickly she dug around her room until she found a camera, then rushed off.

Riley ignored her and continued reading, but after a few minutes set down her book.

"Since I'm here, I should see what all the fuss is about" she said, also leaving the room.

* * *

Back on the lawn, Phineas had used a giant slicer to cut and distribute the pepperoni, and was now working on cutting some big mushrooms.

"Good job on these mushroom Baljeet" Phineas commented.

"It was nothing, thanks to some love. Oh, and of course, the special fertilizer you gave me."

Moments later, Candace came out, with her camera in hand.

"Hey Candace" Phineas waved from the controls of the slicer "have you come to take a picture for posterity? 'Cause we're not quite ready yet."

"Oh don't mind me" Candace said "take all the time you need."

"Wow! This is impressive!" Riley commented, looking over the pizza.

"Oh, hi there" Phineas said.

"Did you make all this yourself?" Riley asked.

"Well, I had some help from Ferb, he's my stepbrother. And of course, our friends. Say, are you with those new kids?"

"New kids? Oh, you must mean my brother Todd and his friends" Riley said "yes, I'm Riley Daring. My family and I are staying at your house for the night."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Phineas Flynn" the triangle-headed boy said "and that green haired kid over there is my brother Ferb. Say hi to our new friend Ferb."

From the other side of the lawn, where he was chopping onion, Ferb simply waved hello.

"He doesn't talk much" Phineas explained.

"I can't believe you built all this" Riley said "you must be pretty smart for a…how old are you anyway?"

Before Phineas could answer, Isabella quickly zoomed between them.

"So Phineas, are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Oh sure. Isabella, this is Riley Daring; her family is staying with us for the night, or so she says. Riley, this is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She and her Fireside Girl troop are always a big help; I don't know what we'd do without them."

"Thank you Phineas, I…" Isabella began "wait, 'staying with us for the night?' You mean an older girl is going to be sleeping in your house?"

"Two older girls actually" Riley corrected her "my friend Tasumi is around here, somewhere."

"Oh, I see" Isabella said, trying to suppress her jealously "two older girls, sleeping in the same house as Phineas. Nothing wrong with that I guess. Um, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and do something."

"Okay, see you Isabella" Phineas said.

Once she was out of earshot, Isabella began to grumble. "'I can't believe you built all this'" she said mockingly "who does she think she is? She can't just come in from out of town and start admiring Phineas' brain! She's lucky I don't…"

The girl was roused from her ranting when she noticed Baljeet standing nearby, frozen in place.

"Baljeet, what happened? Did Buford give you a power wedgie again?"

"W-who is that?" Baljeet, asked, pointing towards Riley.

"Her? Oh that's just Miss big shot from out of town" Isabella said "her name's Riley I think."

"Riley. Ahh, what a beautiful name."

"Baljeet, are you crushing on that girl?"

"How could I not? Look at her Isabella, she is a paragon of beauty and grace. Oh, a boy wishes for a girl like that to come along, but once in a lifetime. And yet, I do not believe I could ever win her heart."

"'Paragon of beauty and grace?' You might be setting the bar a little too high on this…" suddenly, Isabella got an idea. "However, if you really like this girl, I'm sure I could help you woo her."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course. As a girl, I understand what girls like, and want from a guy. With me helping you, Riley will almost certainly be yours. And, if that means she stays away from Phineas, well, then we both win."

* * *

In the next chapter, Isabella begins training Baljeet to help him woo Riley. Meanwhile, Agent P discovers an old foe of his has escaped and is up to no good, Todd makes a move to get stuff from Phineas & Ferb, and Candace & Riley discover how much they have in common and begin to bond.


	4. Soda, anyone?

While Isabella was working on her plan, Phineas & Ferb were putting the finishing touches on their big idea for the day.

"Okay Ferb, move the glass over the pizza" Phineas called to his brother, who was nearby in a crane. Ferb gave an OK sign with his hands and began moving a large glass lens over the pizza so the sun could bake it.

"Excellent. Once it's done, we can give a piece to everyone in Danville" Phineas said happily. "Pretty good, don't you think Perry? Hey, where's Perry?"

Of course, unknown to his owners, Perry had slipped away and made his way over to a lawn gnome. He pulled it forward and a patch of grass opened up, with Perry sliding down a tube into his secret underground base.

"Ahh Agent P" Major Monogram said from the viewscreen "sorry we haven't contacted you in awhile, but we've been having some problems of our own. Your one-time nemesis, the Regurgitator, has escaped from our maximum security detention facility. We've been reviewing security footage to try and learn how he got out, but so far, nothing."

"It's almost as if he 'spewed out' of our prison" Carl added.

"Carl, we talked about this, your jokes aren't funny" Monogram replied "anyway, there's been no new activity by Doofenshmirtz, and that worries me. We suspect he's holed up and planning some new nefarious scheme. Your mission is to find out what he's up to."

Perry saluted his boss and got into his flying pod, heading off towards the lair of his mad scientist foe.

* * *

Back on the lawn of the Fletcher-Flynn house, Todd prepared to make his move.

"Hey kid, this giant pizza is real cool. A real work of art."

"Thanks, glad you like it."

"You know, I bet you and your bro make stuff like this all the time" Todd added "why, you could probably make anything."

"I guess" Phineas replied "I don't really think about that."

"But what if you did?" Todd said "let's say hypothetically, if you wanted to make a giant soda machine with any flavor. Could you do that?"

"Sure, probably" Phineas replied "but Ferb and I don't just make stuff for no reason. We do it to help pass the time until fall. Boy, it sure has been a long summer this year."

"Yeah, that's great" Todd replied, uninterested "but I'm urging you to think about the people here. How are they going to eat giant pizza without something to drink?"

"Hmm, I'll admit, I didn't think of that" Phineas said "lucky for us you were here."

"You have no idea kid" Todd said "I suspect this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful partner…er, friendship."

"Did you just correct yourself mid-sentence?"

"No."

* * *

_Jingle: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! _

Agent P's jet pulled up to the home base of his evil adversary; pulling a grapping gun from his fedora, he fired it into the edge of the roof and rappelled down to a nearby window. Then he swung inside, and checking to make sure no one was around, headed off towards the main room.

"Well it took awhile, but it's nearly complete" Doofenshmirtz said, marveling over something. Before he could do anything else, the door was thrown open.

"Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected surprise. Seriously, this is totally unexpected, what are you even doing here?"

Perry didn't respond (although he couldn't anyway), but just stared at the doc.

"Oh man, did Monogram send you here because I haven't done any evil for a few days?" Perry nodded "well there's a good reason for that; I've been doing some re-modeling. That's right, I'm getting rid of all my old inventions I don't need anymore, to make room for more evil inventions, and maybe a futon, or an extra couch, or something. So, I'll definitely have an evil plan for you to stop tomorrow, but today, I'm just getting rid of stuff."

"Do you still want the Shrinkaspheria?" Norm asked, entering the room holding the old device.

"Well, my original shrinking plans didn't work out" Doofenshmirtz replied "but I might need it if I wanted to shrink some furniture, or my stupid brother's office or something. Yeah okay, keep it."

Perry, seeing there was no threat, just left the room.

"Oh and that man called again regarding a potential merger" Norm added "what shall I tell him?"

"I'm meeting with him later today" Doofenshmirtz replied "if things work out, I'll have all sorts of new gadgets to help me wreak havoc across the Tri-State area!"

* * *

Back at the Fletcher-Flynn house, Candace was watching things from her room with a devilish smirk.

"Go ahead and finish your mammoth pizza" she said, "because I have all the proof I need to show mom and you two are going to get it."

"What punishment exactly do you think your mom is going to give them?" Riley asked from a corner of the room "that maybe she's going to ground them for making a giant pizza?"

"I told you to keep out of this!" Candace said "you don't know what I deal with every day."

"I have a little brother too, you know."

"Yeah, but he doesn't build giant things in the backyard."

"No, but he's often embarrassing me, or playing tricks on me" Riley said "but I don't attempt to get him in trouble for no reason."

"Look, you don't get it, okay?"

"Yeah, well, I guess I don't want to understand it" Riley said, ignoring Candace and reading her book.

Candace ignored her and looked out the window again. "I haven't been this excited since I met Kim Possible."

"Hold the phone" Riley said "you know Kim Possible?"

"Know her? We're practically friends" Candace replied "well Facebook friends, but still. I even helped her on a mission once. Pretty cool huh?"

"Not really, so did I."

"What? You're lying! How did some plain-jane like you meet Kim Possible?"

"I could ask you the same question" Riley countered.

"She visited here once 'cause that Drakken guy was working with some weird scientist guy, or something" Candace said "so then I visited her, and we fought Drakken and that other guy and became friends. What about you?"

"My uncle agreed to donate money to charity if she came and visited me" Riley explained "then Professor Dementor showed up and…well, I can't say anymore."

"Yeah, 'cause you're making it all up!" Candace retorted

"Believe what you want, I know what happened" Riley said, going back to her book.

"Well, lying or not, being a Kim Possible fan makes you okay in my book" Candace said "this might not be such a bad arrangement after all."

* * *

"See guys, a little creative suggestion and you can get what you want" Todd said, as he witnessed Phineas & Ferb working on their soda machine.

"Yeah, but that was easy to tie into the pizza thing" Jacobo replied "let's see you try something harder."

"Like what?"

"It would be cool to have a football field" Jacobo said "make it happen."

"Can I get a living Princess Cuddlebug? With the cuteness and the hugging and the 'oh, the cuteness hurts'" Shelton asked.

"Okay, we're ignoring you from now on" Todd told him.

Todd then made his way over to Phineas & Ferb, who were descending a ladder they had used to scale the large soda dispenser they had built.

"Okay Ferb, looks good" Phineas told his brother "all we need to do is get some carbon dioxide in this thing, and there will be fountain drinks for everyone in Danville."

"Wow, you guys do good work" Todd commented.

"We try" Phineas replied "and thanks again for the soda suggestion."

"You're welcome" Todd replied "say, you know what goes good with pizza and soda? Football; you guys should turn your backyard into a giant football field."

"Thanks, but nobody here really likes football."

"How do you know? Did you ask them?" Todd enquired "besides, think how awesome it would be."

"Maybe we'll put that on the list for tomorrow" Phineas said "we usually only have time for one big idea per day. Speaking of which, we need to get this pizza cut and sent to the citizens before it gets too late." The young genius surveyed his backyard "where are Isabella and Baljeet? We sure could use their help."

"My friends and I would be happy to help you" Todd said.

"Really?"

"Sure, and we'd be happy to help you think up an idea for tomorrow too."

"Okay, let me just get the cutter ready" Phineas said, as he wandered off. Once he did, Jacobo & Shelton ran over to their pal.

"Well, am I getting a football field?"

"And a Princess Cuddlebug to love?"

"Okay first off, Shelton, we said we were ignoring all your suggestions from now on" Todd replied "and secondly, I haven't gotten a field made yet, but trust me, once we help these guys with their pizza plan, we'll having them eating out of our hands. Not literally, of course."

* * *

Back inside the house, Lawrence had taken Dick to the living room.

"While our wives talk about the good old days, I thought we men could get to know each other" he said "so besides stunts, what else are you into?"

"Oooh, I like exploding stuff!"

"I see" Lawrence replied "I was thinking more along the lines of a hobby."

"Exploding stuff is my hobby" Dick explained "besides, my job doesn't leave me much free time, what with the planning, and the injuries, and the adding rockets to things that don't need rockets on them.

"Your life certainly is…exciting" Lawrence replied, shocked by Dick's words.

"Yeah it's a good existence" Dick said.

"Now me, I collect and sell antiques" Lawrence explained "but I'm sure that wouldn't interest someone like you, who risks his life on a regular basis."

"It could" Dick said "you have any PEZ dispensers?"

"Perhaps" Lawrence said "I have most of my antiques in the attic. I should warn you though, they are quite fragile."

"Not to worry, I'm good at handling things" Dick said proudly " um, fragile means something doesn't break easily, right?"

* * *

"Mom!" Candace yelled as she rushed into the kitchen "there's a giant pizza and people in our yard and they're eating and come look now!"

"Candace, you're being very rude" Linda said "did you forget that we have company?"

"Mom, can't you just spare a few minutes to look in the backyard? I promise you'll be surprised."

"Okay Candace, if it will help you realize that nothing is going on" Linda said "excuse me for a moment Katherine."

As Candace led her mom to the window, outside, on the Fletcher-Flynn backyard, Phineas & Ferb were serving the population of the city

"Enjoy our giant pizza and soda" Phineas said to a random citizen "no need to crowd, there's enough for everyone." He turned to Ferb "this is nice, but I wish there was a better way to give this to the people."

Suddenly, a beam came out of nowhere and zapped the pizza, causing it to disappear. A similar beam did the same to the giant soda machine.

"Wow, that was convenient."

"Awwww!" said the people.

"Hey, you won't believe this, but a giant pizza and soda machine just appeared downtown!" said a randomly appearing guy.

"To downtown!" shouted another guy, with the city filing out of the backyard.

"Well mom, what do you have to say about that?" Candace asked, as her mom looked out the window at that moment.

"About Phineas & Ferb playing in the backyard?" Linda asked. "I have to say, not that surprised."

Candace peered out the window and saw that everything was gone.

"But…no…it was just…" she stammered "wait, I have photos, look at these!" she showed her mom the photos she took.

"These are very nice dear, but you shouldn't waste your film taking pictures of pizza" Linda replied.

"No mom, they're of a giant pizza, that Phineas & Ferb made" Candace explained "you can't tell it's giant because it was too big to photograph all at once, but it was really there, I swear it!"

"Oh you and your active imagination" Linda said, chuckling, before turning to her friend "you wouldn't believe the stories Candace comes up with sometimes. I swear, she's as bad as you were in high school, always talking about spies, and secret labs and such."

"Heh, yes, I was quite the little storyteller" Agent K chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, it's almost dinner, go get your brothers" Linda said.

Candace stormed outside, where the kids were still dealing with the loss of their giant objects.

"I wonder how our pizza and soda machine ended up downtown?" Phineas asked "oh well, as long as people get to enjoy them." Moments later, Candace approached him.

"You two think you're so clever" Candace said "I don't know how you made that pizza disappear, but I'm watching you, and I'll get you one day."

"Oh hey Candace" Phineas said, oblivious to her threats "our pizza disappeared somehow, but I still have a piece of crust in my pocket. You want it?" he asked, producing said crust.

"I don't want your crust" Candace said, storming off. Moments later, she returned, grabbed the piece of crust, and stuffed it in her mouth. "Mmm, that is good" she said in between her mouthful "oh, and mom says it's almost dinner time."

"Right on schedule" Phineas said, after Candace left "come on Todd, you guys are going to love mom's dinner" and he and Ferb headed to the house, leaving the three kids alone.

"Aww man, I didn't get any giant pizza!" Jacobo whined.

"So what? By tomorrow, we'll have whatever we want from those two" Todd replied "now let's go."

* * *

_Jingle: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was working on a deal that, unknown to him, would have dangerous repercussions for the city and him as well.

"As you can see, my Transport-inator can send anything I blast it at, anywhere else in the city" Doofenshmirtz explained to a mystery man "I was going to use it to put a bag of flaming dog waste on my stupid brother's door, but when I lit the bag, I panicked and ruined a good pair of shoes. Anyway, that giant pizza and soda machine I blasted will appear in the center of town, therefore causing confusion on a grand scale! Pretty evil, huh?"

"Not up to my standards, but we can change that" the mystery man replied.

"So anyhoo, if we merge, I still get a 50% controlling interest in my company and get to decide what my inventions are used for?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Of course" said the mystery person "I'm interested in using your company's resources to help with my own 'projects', but I'm not going to micromanage."

"Let me keep all rights to the 'Inator' name, and you've got a deal" Doofenshmirtz replied.

"I think that can be arranged" the mystery man said "so if there's nothing else, just sign here" and he pushed a document in front of the Doof.

"Sorry, but I don't sign anything unless I read it first" Doofenshmirtz explained "you never know if your signing up for one of those CD clubs; they say they'll send you some free ones, then the next thing you know, they're jacking up the price."

The evil doc perused over the contract "Okay, the party of the first part, that's you I think, shall give the party of the second part, that's me, something, something, big words, yada yada… okay, looks to be in order" he added, signing the contract he had been given "as of now, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is part of Scorpius Industries. I'm really looking forward to all the evil I can do with this new partnership."

"Oh, I have some big plans for that, doctor" Dr. Scorpius replied "some very big plans" he added, before laughing evilly.

"What are you laughing at?"

"That's my post-merger laugh" Dr. Scorpius explained "I do it everytime I successfully merge with a company; it helps me to relax."

"Oooh let me" Doofenshmirtz said, also laughing "wow, that is relaxing."

* * *

These two evil geniuses working together can't be good for anyone. In the next chapter, Todd and his crew steal one of Phineas & Ferb's old inventions and get into trouble with another of Scorpius' allies, Isabella begins her training of Baljeet, and Riley & Candace discover they're more alike than they think.


	5. Back in Beak

The next day, Phineas & Ferb were planning what they were going to do that day. Meanwhile, on their way to the Fletcher-Flynn backyard, Isabella was giving Baljeet some tips about girls.

"The first thing you need to know about girls is we like to get compliments" she explained "it could be about our hair, or our clothes or something, but we like it when boys compliment us. Go ahead, give it a try on me."

"All right; um, your dress is very…clean today."

"Well, that wasn't great, but we'll work on it" Isabella said "next up, some girls like it when guys give them presents. Usually jewelry or candy, but if that's too expensive, you can just make them something."

"You certainly know a lot about girls" Baljeet commented.

"Well, I am one" Isabella explained "plus I watch a lot of romance movies with my mom."

"If you are so well versed in the ways of romance, why did you not help Phineas & Ferb with their love cruise?" Baljeet asked.

"Believe me, if I had known about it, I would've given them some pointers" Isabella replied "now, this girl Riley really seems to like smart boys. But we don't need to worry about you in that department."

"I do get straight A's" Baljeet said proudly.

"I wouldn't open with that" Isabella said "anyway, I know you're going to do just fine. With my help, you'll have that Riley girl fall for you in no time, and then she'll quit being impressed by Phineas."

"Um, if you say so."

* * *

"Wow, I never realized how many projects we've done" Phineas commented to his step-brother "good thing we always have a steady supply of ideas."

"You know Todd, I've been thinking" Jacobo said, as he Todd, and Shelton watched the three kids from the back porch "a football field is old news. I wonder if these kids could build a giant robot, like they have in anime."

"Ooh, that would be great" Todd said "one giant robot, coming up."

The redhead sidled up to the two brothers "hey guys, what you up to?"

"Just trying to figure out what to do today" Phineas said "it's hard because we've done a lot already."

"Oh sure" Todd said "hey, you know what might be fun? Building a giant robot, like they have in anime."

"Sorry, we already did that" Phineas explained "we converted some trees into giant robots."

"Yeah, but those were trees, not an actual robot" Todd explained "this would be an actual, metal robot, hopefully with working weapons."

"Oh, we don't make anything with weapons, we're totally non-violent" Phineas explained "anyway, the closest we had to a robot like that was our old Beak suit."

"Your what now?"

"Follow us, we'll show you" Phineas said.

The two boys left, and Todd gestured to his friends to join him.

"So, are we getting a giant robot?" Jacobo asked.

"Maybe, they said something about a beak" Todd explained "we'd better follow them."

The kids followed them to one of the trees in the yard, which they were quickly sucked into.

"Welcome to the Nest" Phineas said, showing them the high-tech interior "Ferb and I built this when we ended up becoming a superhero for a day, which was totally what we were not planning to do that day."

"Whoa!" the three said in awe.

"Here, this is kind of a robot" Phineas said, showing them to a human-sized robot suit "we originally wore this to protect us from our new skate track, then ended up using it to become a superhero. We found it lying downtown for some reason, so we fixed it up and put it in here."

"So what powers does the suit give you?" Todd asked.

"The usual; enhanced strength, flight" Phineas explained "it's pretty cool, once you get the hang of it."

"Hey, why don't you guys figure out what you're going to do today while we sit here and just look at this innocently" Todd suggested.

"Okay" Phineas replied "come see us when you're done looking."

After the two boys left, Todd turned to his pals. "This is our chance guys!" he said "we can become a real-life superhero! We can fight crime and stop trains with our bare hands, smash through walls, and all that other good stuff you read in comics."

"Yeah but only two of us can fit in the suit" Shelton explained "so which one of us will have to…" he looked around to notice that Todd & Jacobo had already gotten inside "awww."

"Dude, why do I have to be the legs?" Jacobo asked.

"'Cause it was my idea" Todd explained "okay Shelton, you can be our sidekick."

"Oh boy, I get to be a sidekick!" Shelton said "with the helping and the assisting."

"All right, time for this city to get a load of…Super Todd! Nah that's lame. How about… The Todd Avenger! Okay, I got it now…the Toddinator, and his sidekick, Nerd Boy!"

"Why not Nerd Man?"

"Sorry, but sidekicks aren't allowed to have the word 'man' in their title" Todd explained "that's reserved for the heroes."

"Well in that case, I'm calling myself Brain Boy, on account of my intelligence" Shelton explained.

"Whatever, let's just go" Todd replied "Toddinator, away! Hmm, how do you work this...thing!" he yelled as the suit propelled both of them out of the Nest and towards downtown Danville.

"Wait for me!" Shelton said, running after them.

"Hey Ferb, did our old Beak suit just go flying off into the distance" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded his head 'no' "Yeah, I didn't think so either. Anyway, let's get back to brainstorming. Hey, where's Perry?"

Making sure his owners weren't looking, Perry lifted up one of the boards of the house's foundation and made his way to his secret base.

"Glad to see you've made it Agent P, we have some urgent news" Major Monogram said "our reports have revealed that Doofenshmirtz has recently entered into a corporate merger with this man"; a photo of Dr. Scorpius then appeared on the viewscreen. "This is Dr. Scorpious, a very dangerous villain with goals of world domination. We also have discovered he's the one who freed the Regurgitator from our prison. We're certain he's up to something big, and we need you to stop it before he can carry it out."

Perry saluted and headed off to his hovercar to do his mission.

* * *

After several minutes had passed, Riley approached the boys

"Hey, have you seen Todd and his friends around?" she asked "my mom went shopping with yours and I need to keep an eye on them."

"We just finished showing them the Nest" Phineas explained "they should still be over there."

"Hi Phineas, whatcha doing?" Isabella asked, as she and Baljeet arrived.

"Hey Isabella. Ferb and I are trying to figure out what to do today" he explained "rocket powered bikes? No, I think we did that one. Maybe a sub…nah, we did that too."

"You'll come up with something, you always do" Isabella said "in the meantime, Baljeet, why don't you and Riley go somewhere far from here and discuss things like, oh I don't know, your intelligence."

"I get straight A's" Baljeet replied nervously.

"Good for you; I get straight B's myself" Riley said.

"Wow, you two are hitting it off already" Isabella said "why don't you head inside and get better acquainted?" she added, shoving them towards the house.

"But my brother…"

"I'll let you know if he shows up" Isabella said "now you two have a nice talk."

Isabella shoved both kids inside the house and shut the door. Riley then looked down at the Indian kid, who was sweating nervously.

"That…um, well…I like your tank top, it looks very nice on you."

"Thanks, but I have like, 10 more just like it at home" Riley replied "are you okay? You're sweating a lot."

"Yes well, that is because it is hot in here."

"Really, seems pretty cool to me."

"Cool, yes" Baljeet said nervously "I get straight A's."

"Yeah, you mentioned that earlier" Riley replied.

"I…must go now!" Baljeet said, leaving the room and running outside.

"That was weird" Riley commented "but it wasn't the weirdest thing I've seen."

* * *

_Jingle: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, a division of Scorpious Industries! _

Perry arrived at the DEI building and snuck in a window. However, he only took a few steps before a cage fell down on him.

"Ah, Perry the platypus, how do you like my new platypus trap?" Doofenshmirtz said, emerging from nearby "well okay it's not new_;_ it's a cage I had lying around, but I haven't used it before now."

Perry said nothing, as usual. "Anyway, I bet Monogram sent you to break up my evil merger, but you're too late. Dr. Scorpious and I are going to wreak havoc around the Tri-State Area and there's nothing you can…"

"Pardon us" one of Scorpious' henchmen said as he carried something through the room.

"Oh sorry" Doof replied "…do to stop us!"

"Coming through" the other henchmen said, with another piece of something.

"Those aren't my henchmen, they're my partner's" Doofenshmirtz explained "you're probably wondering 'why don't you get some henchmen, they'd make your job easier.' Well I spend most of my money on my evil schemes so I couldn't pay them very much, and I'd have to give them benefits and paid vacations, and it's all a big hassle."

"Careful with those pieces" Dr. Scorpious said, coming into the room "that thing has to be operational in half an hour."

"Hey Dr. Scorpious, I want you to meet my nemesis, Perry the platypus" Doofenshmirtz said "Perry the platypus, this is Dr. Scorpious. Dr. Scorpious, Perry the platypus."

"Your arch-nemesis is a platypus?"

"He's a spy platypus, with gizmos and fighting skills" Doofenshmirtz explained "as opposed to a regular platypus, who doesn't do much. So, um, what are we building?"

"Top secret" Scorpious replied.

"But not to me, right?" Doofenshmirtz asked "'cause, you know, it's my company, and I'm supposed to be aware of all new projects."

"Okay, it's a weather controlling machine" Scorpious replied.

"Ohh like my old Gloom-Inator 5000-Inator" Doofenshmirtz said "although I bet this thing makes more than just tornadoes."

"Sure, it makes whatever kind of weather you want" Scorpious replied, uninterested "if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to."

"He's my partner" Doofenshmirtz explained to Perry, who simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere in Danville, Todd had finally gotten a hang of the suit and was flying over the town, looking for evil.

"Man, this blows" he said "here we are in a cool robot suit that fights crime and there's no crime! A purse snatcher, a jaywalker, heck, I'll take a litterbug at this point!"

"Yeah this isn't as fun as I thought it would be" Jacobo added from the leg section.

The two kids maneuvered the Beak suit and landed on the street, posing as heroically as they could. Moments later, an out of breath Shelton reached them.

"Dude, where have you been?"

"Sorry, not all of us have a fancy crime fighting suit, with the flying and the zooming and the 'oh please slow down I'm getting cramps.'"

"Doesn't matter, this place is totally dull" Todd said "let's back to those kids and see if they can cook us up…"

"A-ha!"

Todd & Shelton turned to the source of the noise and saw a purple and green clad man in a hovercraft nearby.

"Well, if it isn't my old foe the Beak" he said "or, as he's better known, two kids in a suit, thank you very much."

"Do I know you?" Todd asked.

"Nice try Beak, but you can't fool me, even if you look and sound different and seem to have acquired a nerdy sidekick" he said "and now, you shall face the wrath of Khaka Peu Peu!"

The three kids then burst out laughing.

"Man, that has to be the worst villain name ever" Todd commented.

"Why does everyone find my name so funny?" Khaka wondered "It means 'strong fist.'"

"Maybe in your mind" Todd replied "to most people, it means poop. Ha ha, poop!"

"Why did I never pick up on that?" Khaka wondered "well never mind, just prepare to meet your doom, thank you very much."

The villain zoomed upwards in his hovercraft and attached it to a large green spider-like robot.

"Behold, my new and improved Khaka Crawler, thank you very much!" he said "I made it with parts I got from my new partners. Except, they were secret partners and I probably shouldn't have mentioned them."

"Now we're talking" Todd said, getting into a fighting stance "surrender, villain, or face, the Toddinator!"

"And his sidekick Nerd Boy, who really adds nothing to the fight" Shelton added.

"I don't know why you won't admit you're the Beak, and I don't care, thank you very much" Khaka said "all I know is that you're going to have the worst day ever."

"That's what you think!" Todd bellowed "prepare to face my….um, time out, I don't know how to make this thing attack."

Suddenly, one of the legs of the Khaka Crawler slammed the Toddinator into a nearby store window.

"Okay, maybe taking this suit wasn't such a hot idea" Todd said.

"You think?" Jacobo chimed in.

* * *

Back at the Fletcher-Flynn house, Candace & Riley were watching TV, while Candace waited for her brothers to come up with something so she could bust them.

"What's the deal with that Baljeet kid?" Riley asked "I was talking with him today and he was acting all weird and sweating a lot."

"Beats me, that kid has always been a little strange" Candace replied.

"We interrupt this program for an important bulletin" said a voice from the TV "the superhero known as the Beak has returned to Danville and is once again battling the villainous and stupidly named, Khaka Peu Peu. We'll supply you with further updates when we get them."

"The Beak? But those two are in the backyard, I just saw them" Candace said "unless…they've made clones of themselves so they can be in two places at once! All I need to do is get one and I can prove everything to mom!"

"Too bad my mom's out right now" Riley commented "she'd handle that Khaka guy. Man, that name is stupid."

"What, is your mom some kind of superhero?"

"I can't say."

"What's up with your parents anyway?" Candace asked "your mom has blonde hair and your dad has black, but you and your brother are both redheads."

"We're adopted" Riley replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay" Riley said "It only happened about a year or two ago."

"So, your real parents…"

"Gone" Riley explained, fighting back tears "car accident. Todd and I lived in an orphanage for a while until we got adopted. I can't really go into it more than that."

"Awww, that's so sad" Candace said "I can kinda relate; my dad skipped out on us a year or so ago. Then mom met Lawrence and I got a new dad and brother. Guess we're not so different."

"I guess not" Riley replied.

"I'm sorry about all the meanness earlier" Candace said "it's just, Phineas & Ferb are always stressing me out with their crazy schemes."

"I hear ya" Riley said "I do everything to try and help Todd make the right decisions, but some days, I just want to throw up my hands and let him get in trouble."

"Little brothers, they can be a pain sometimes" Candace added.

"Oh yeah."

"You're kind of like the sister I always wanted but never got" Candace said.

"Thanks. You'd make a swell older sister too."

Both girls remained silent for a moment, before Riley spoke up. "If you want, we could go check out that Beak thing."

"I'll drive!" Candace shouted.

* * *

In the next chapter, Candace & Riley bond further, Doof discovers his new partner's true plans for his company, and Todd and co continue their battle with Khaka Peu Peu. Also, Phineas & Ferb finally figure out what they're going to do today.


	6. Partners no more

A little while later, Candace confronted her brothers in the backyard.

"I'm just letting you know that Riley and I are on to your little clone plan" she said.

"Clones? Sorry Candace, but that's bit juvenile for us" Phineas replied.

"Don't try to deny it, I saw the Beak fighting that Khaka whatsit guy on the news" Candace explained "and since I know you two are the Beak, and you're here, that can only mean you made clones."

"Actually, there are a number of reasonable explanations…" Phineas began.

"Whatever. All I know is, when I show mom one of your clones, you're going to be in trouble, times two. You know, because of the clone thing."

"We got it."

After Candace left, Phineas turned to his brother "if the Beak is downtown, that means that Todd and his friends must've borrowed the suit. I'm beginning to wonder why we even bothered saving that thing."

"We did it so we could protect the good people of Danville if trouble ever struck again" Ferb explained "also, you promised I could be on top next time."

"Oh yeah. Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

"Hi Phineas, what'cha doing?" Isabella asked, as she came into the yard, followed by Baljeet.

"Oh hey Isabella; we're going to rescue Todd and his friends" Phineas replied "and to do that, we're going to build a super fast go-kart to get downtown in a hurry."

"Sounds like fun" Isabella said "sign me up."

"I also shall come" Baljeet added "I need time to recover from my embarrassing attempts to woo the lovely Riley Daring."

"Well grab a wrench and get started" Phineas replied.

* * *

Back at DEI, Doofenshmirtz was talking with the captured Perry.

"People are always afraid of mergers, because it means downsizing and all kinds of changes" he explained "but I wasn't, since I don't have any employees anyway. Well, except Norm, but I don't pay him."

"I'd go on strike, but I'm not part of a union" Norm added as he walked by.

"That's because robots can't form unions" Doofenshmirtz explained "or can they? I don't really know much about union laws. Anyway Perry the platypus, soon you will witness the carnage that my evil merger has created!"

Doof walked over to where Dr. Scorpious was. "So, partner, what carnage has our evil merger created?" he asked "'cause we've been together for like, half a day now, and I'm not seeing any evil."

"You can't rush evil" Scorpious said "and anyway, all the pieces of my plan are not yet in play."

"You mean, 'our plan', right? Cause I have no idea what the plan even is, and I'm trying to do my evil monologue with Perry the platypus, but I can't really gloat if I don't know what we're doing."

"Just know that it will be the biggest thing this little burg has ever seen."

"Soooo….a giant robot? I'm going to just go with that."

* * *

Back in downtown Danville, Khaka was still battling Todd, who had finally managed to figure out how to control the suit.

"Prepare to face the Toddinator, evil villain!' he said.

"You should've stuck with 'the Beak'" Khaka replied "it sounds less stupid."

"You should talk, your name means poop" Todd said.

"What? It's supposed to mean 'the strong fist.' Man, that's why everyone laughs at me when I tell them my name, thank you very much" Khaka replied.

"Sorry man" Todd replied.

"Well, because you ruined my day by telling me that, I'll destroy you slowly" Khaka replied "prepare to face the wrath of my deadly Khaka laser, thank you very much!"

"Just 'cause you put your name in front of it, doesn't make it sound any less lame" Todd replied.

"Enough of your insults, birdbrain" Khaka said "prepare to become fried Beak!"

"Suck eggs, evildoer!" Todd replied "man, even with a booming voice that sounds lame."

He pressed a button and eggs fired out from one of the slots on the arm, blinding Khaka.

"Gah! You're only delaying the inevitable!" Khaka said, as he tried to wipe the egg insides off himself.

"And you're only delaying your defeat, poop boy!" Todd said "grappling hook, activate!"

A grappling hook shot out of the arm, with Todd maneuvering the suit around so it wrapped the grapple rope around the legs, causing the massive vehicle to crash to the ground.

"Good thing I remembered that from that movie I saw where someone did that" Todd replied.

His happiness was short lived, however, when the top part of the Crawler disconnected itself from the wrapped-up legs.

"Did you think I would be stupid enough to let you do that again?" Khaka asked "now there's no way you can save yourself from my Khaka laser!" Suddenly, a lamppost flew at the Crawler like a javelin and plugged up the Khaka laser.

"Blah blah blah, don't you ever shut up?" Todd asked "they should call you 'Talka Peu Peu."

"Ha hah, good one Toddinator" Shelton replied.

"You may have won this round Beak, or whatever you're calling yourself, but I'm not done" Khaka said, as he prepared to leave "and after I visit my partners, I will make you and the city have the worst day ever, thank you very much!"

"All right, we actually fought a super villain and won!" Todd said happily after Khaka left. "Come on; let's see what else this baby can do."

The two activated the suit and sped off; "oh, wait for your faithful sidekick, who does nothing!" Shelton added, chasing after them.

Moments later, Phineas & Ferb pulled up in their go-kart.

"Wow, we made in downtown in record time" Phineas commented "no sign of Todd though."

"Um, perhaps those giant mechanical legs might be important" Baljeet said, pointing towards the downed Khaka Crawler's legs.

"Hmm, those are the legs to that Khaka Peu Peu guy's vehicle" Phineas said, with Ferb chuckling upon hearing the villain's name "Todd and those guys could be in big trouble if he's involved. We'd better find them, fast."

* * *

_Jingle: What used to be Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! _

"So we're making a giant robot to wreak havoc through the Tri-State Area" Doof explained to Perry "at least I think so. Hang on, let me check."

Doof left the caged platypus, who produced a hacksaw from his fedora and began to saw through the bars.

"Hey man, are we building an evil robot?" Doofenshmirtz said as he entered another room "because you weren't really clear about…the Regurgitator!"

"Oh, hello Heinz" Dr. Scorpious said "I take it you two have met before."

"Yeah, he kind of put me out of a job" Doofenshmirtz said "what's he doing here?"

"Oh, I invited him" Dr. Scorpious explained "he's part of my plan."

"I hate to bother you, but you said 'my' again, when I think you mean 'our'" Doofenshmirtz added. Before he could add another thought, Khaka Peu Peu arrived.

"Sorry I'm late" Khaka said "I ran into the Beak, or the Toddinator, or whatever he's calling himself now, thank you very much. Anyway, I need you to alter my Khaka Crawler."

"That weird super villain guy with the funny name?" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed "okay what's going on here? I thought I had to approve any changes to the plan, which I still don't even know."

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention" Scorpious said "this is a hostile takeover. As of now, this is my company!"

"But, we're partners."

Scorpious laughed "you bumbling fool; did you really think I was really interested in working with you? I just needed access to your technology, and the merger was the perfect ruse for me to get it!"

"Oh man, why didn't I see that coming?" Doofenshmirtz asked "can this day get any worse?"

"Indeed it can" Scorpious said, moving over to something covered by a sheet, "behold!" He whipped off the sheet to reveal a statue of himself. "I'm sorry, I had that made to put in the town square when we take over."

"That's okay" Doofenshmirtz replied "is that marble?"

"Yes, Italian actually" Scorpious replied, before standing in front of another something covered by a sheet "now then, as I was saying…behold!" he added, whipping off the sheet. Underneath it was a brunette teenager tightly tied to a chair.

"Vanessa?"

"Dad?"

"You make any attempt to hinder our scheme, and your precious daughter doesn't live to see another day" Scorpious explained.

"You can't do this!" Doofenshmirtz replied

"Actually, I can" Scorpious explained "check the contract you signed. At the bottom."

Doofenshmirtz took out the merger contract and gazed down towards the fine print. "Let's see here" he said, reading "'upon merging, said partner has the right to kidnap the other partner's family or loved ones as part of his scheme.' Well, that's pretty straightforward, isn't it?"

"Dad, do something!" Vanessa shouted.

"I'd love to honey, but you can't go against the fine print" Doofenshmirtz explained.

"And now, it's time for you to say goodbye" Scorpious said, reaching for a lever "I'd like to say it's been fun, but frankly, it hasn't!"

He pulled the lever and a trapdoor opened underneath Doofenshmirtz, who fell screaming the entire way.

"Now that we've rid ourselves of that fool, it's time for the next phase of my plan" Scorpious began, until he heard some crashing sounds from nearby "ugh, what now?"

His question was answered when Perry flipped into the room, ready for a fight.

"The platypus again?"

"Don't underestimate him" Regurgitator warned "he's more dangerous then he looks."

"Well is he a match for… this?" Scorpious asked, pressing a button. Instantly, a trapdoor opened underneath Perry, and he fell down too.

"Why did you install two trapdoors?" Khaka asked.

"In case one of them breaks" Scorpious replied "okay, if there are no more distractions, maybe we can finally get something done around here."

"I know this is cliché, but you won't get away with this!" Vanessa said "my dad isn't exactly the brightest guy ever, but he'll figure out a way to stop you!"

"Please, that idiot didn't even know what I had planned until I explained it to him" Scorpious replied "I think we've seen the last of him."

* * *

If only Scorpious knew, because as they spoke, Doofenshmirtz landed outside the building in a dumpster.

"That trapdoor would be handy to get rid of intruders or salesmen" Doofenshmirtz said "I must remember that when I retake my company. But how am I going to do that? It's not like the answer is just going to fall from the sky."

Suddenly, Perry came down the trapdoor chute and ended up in the dumpster.

"Perry the platypus? Scorpious tricked you too, huh?" Perry nodded. "Hey, I know; let's team up and get my company back. I know we've already worked together like, five times, but one more won't hurt."

Perry didn't respond. "I'll take your silence as a yes" Doofenshmirtz said "okay, the first thing we'll need is backup. Call Monogram and have him send your best agents to help us."

Perry ignored him, produced suction cups from his fedora, and began to climb up the building.

"Or that works too."

* * *

I guess that's a good place to stop. Next time, Scorpious puts the next phase of his plan into effect, which results in our heroes becoming his prisoners. And Doof & Perry continue with their alliance. Will they be able to work together, or will their rivalry mess things up? Read on to find out.


	7. The Return of the Dangiraffe

Back at the Fletcher-Flynn house, Candace was hard at work on something.

"I can't tell you how I glad I am to have a busting partner" she said "with you helping me, Phineas & Ferb are gonna get it."

"I'm just trying to make sure my brother doesn't kill himself" Riley replied "and can we hurry this up? I'm receiving an award in an hour."

"Yeah yeah" Candace, replied, uninterested "finally, it's time for the Dangiraffe to rise again."

"The Dangiraffe?" Riley asked, "Oh, I get it. Because of your long neck, right?"

"What? I don't have a long neck!" Candace exclaimed "anyway, just put on your costume; it's on the bed."

Riley walked over and looked at the outfit lying on Candace's bed. It was a white bodysuit with a blue collar, gloves, boots, belt and a cape, a blue domino mask and a helmet shaped like a brain.

"Um…did you make this?"

"No silly, I bought it at a costume shop" Candace explained "you're going to be my associate, Brain Girl. I was going to call you MegaMind, but there were apparently some kind of copyright issues."

"O-kay, I'm beginning to regret this already" Riley said, as she donned the costume.

"Hey Riley, what's with the getup? Are you going to a costume party?" Tasumi asked, as she entered the room.

"Tasumi, where the heck have you been?"

"I was just touring the house" the Japanese girl explained "turns out, its' not so great; so, what are you doing?"

"Dressing up as a villain to go find Todd and the others" Riley explained "oh, and Candace's brothers. Don't ask, it was her idea."

"Neat, can I come?"

"Well, if you really want to, I guess."

"See Riley, I told you that your guys always have adventures."

"This isn't an adventure" Riley explained "we're just making sure Todd stays out of trouble. And anyway, mom will be back soon and then I can accept my award."

"Whatever you say Riley" Tasumi replied in a disbelieving tone.

"It's not an adventure!" Riley shouted.

Just then, another Asian girl in a green shirt with a blue bow on her head came into the room.

"Stacy, glad you made it" Candace said.

"I only came because you're my friend" Stacy explained "I'm not dressing up as the Dangerbil again. And you'd better not tell me to hench."

"I have no idea what that means or why it bothers you" Candace replied "okay, let's get going, it's busting time!" she added, as she left the room.

"Is she always like that?" Tasumi asked.

"Mostly" Stacy replied "you learn to live with it after awhile. I'm Stacy Hirano, by the way."

"Tasumi" the girl said, extending her hand "it's nice to meet another Asian girl."

"Likewise" Stacy replied "maybe this won't be so bad after all."

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, a division of Scorpious Industries! _

"Oh man, he even stole my evil jingle singers" Doofenshmirtz complained as he and Perry scaled the walls of the building "I ask you Perry the platypus, what kind of country is this where a person can steal another man's singers?"

Perry of course, said nothing and continued the climb.

"Maybe a celebrity will be popping their head out of one of the windows any moment now. You know, like on that show with that guy, when he would climb the building?"

Perry just looked at him. "Okay, maybe you never saw that one."

Meanwhile, inside the building, Scorpious and his allies were preparing for their scheme.

"Everything's ready" the Regurgitator told him.

"Perfect" Scorpious said "now I just need to bait my little trap."

"I thought I was the bait" Vanessa commented.

"No, you were my inshurance policy to make thure your moronic father doeshn't interfere with my plans" Scorpious explained, getting close up in her face, causing spit from his lisp to wind up on her.

"Seriously pal, invest in a handkerchief or something" she replied.

"It's amazing that thuch a fool could invent all of this useful sthuff" Scorpious ignored her "once my plan is put into fruition, I shall use these devices, competently, and take over the world!"

"I thought your plan _was _to take over the world" Vanessa said.

"That ish my ultimate goal, yes, but not the reason why I'm here" Scorpious explained.

"So let me guess, this is the part where you tell me your plan in immense detail?" Vanessa asked.

"As much as I'd like to, I'm afraid my evil monologue is reserved for thomeone else" Scorpious said "but not to worry, you'll find out what it is thoon enough."

"Tune enough? What, it involves music?" Vanessa asked, mocking the villain's lisp.

"Oh, very clever, like no one's ever thought of that one before" Scorpious replied "anyway, I believe our conversation is over."

One of Scorpious's henchmen came up behind Vanessa, and, before she had a chance to react, quickly tied a gag around her mouth. All she could manage was to yell some muffled curses at Scorpious.

"Take her down to the basement level and lock her up" Scorpious ordered "it'll give me time to decide what to do with her."

His henchman complied and carried Vanessa, chair and all, out of the room. Once she was gone, Scorpious looked out one of the giant windows.

"Everything is going according to plan" he said, to no one in particular "and thoon, my revenge on Agent K will be complete."

* * *

Speaking of Agent K, the spy and Linda were currently stuck in traffic on their way back to the house.

"I just think it's so wonderful that Riley is getting this award" Linda told her "you know, Phineas gets a lot of awards from school. He's such a smart boy, and very imaginative, like his father."

"Why don't you just let me cut through all this traffic?" C.A.R's voice asked "you know I can."

"And I just adore your talking car" Linda added "it says the most hilarious things in that very refined accent."

"Madame, if it weren't for the fact that you are a friend of K's, I would have launched you out of me over several hours ago" C.A.R said.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about" Linda replied "it's almost like this car can think for itself."

"Well, that makes one of us" C.A.R said, in a lower tone.

* * *

In another part of town, Todd and company were taking a break from their not-so-busy day of superheroing to have some ice cream at an outdoor cafe.

"Man, this is better than the time I borrowed by mom's laser" Todd said "oh and if she asks, I have no idea where it is."

"Okay, time to let me be on top" Jacobo said.

"I'd love to, but I don't think you'd understand how to use the suit" Todd explained "it's all very high-tech and complex."

"You figured it out" Jacobo protested.

"Yeah, but I'm smarter than you are" Todd replied.

Before Jacobo could come up with a retort, the go-kart containing Phineas, Ferb, and their friends pulled up.

"There you guys are" Phineas said "well I guess you figured out how to use the Beak suit, but we're gonna need it back now."

"Forget it" Todd said, "this thing rocks, and we're not giving it back until we're done with it, right guys?"

"Take it, I'm sick of being the bottom half" Jacobo said.

"Yeah, this superhero game isn't fun anymore" Shelton added "I want to play something more exciting, like chess."

"What is wrong with you guys?" Todd said "we find an awesome robot suit, fly around a little and fight a super villain with a hilarious name, and now all of a sudden you want to quit? Well fine, I'll take this suit and have fun without you."

"Actually, someone needs to maintain the bottom half, or the suit doesn't work" Phineas explained.

Before Todd could reply, everyone held a cry for help.

"Help, oh help!" a female cried out, "I am being robbed by two villains!"

"Sounds like a job for the Toddinator!" Todd said, hopping into the suit, "you coming Jacobo?"

"Okay, but this is the last time" the Latino boy said, manning his controls in the legs. The two then zoomed off towards the source of the cry.

"Can you guys give me a lift?" Shelton asked Phineas & Ferb.

"No problem, hop in" Phineas said; Shelton got in the go-kart and they zoomed off after the wayward hero.

* * *

In a few moments, the Toddinator reached the source of the distress.

"Fear not, ma'am, the Toddinator will…" Todd began, before noticing the situation. A teenage Asian girl was surrounded by what appeared to be a girl of similar age with a giraffe head and feet and a younger one in a costume with a big brain

"Oh thank goodness you've come!" the older Asian girl said "please, you have to save me!"

"Fear not citizen, the Toddinator will help you" Todd said.

"Toddinator? I thought you two were the Beak?" said the giraffe girl, turning around to face them.

"Todd, is that you?" asked the other villain, in a familiar voice.

"Riley?" Todd asked "nice costume" he added snickering.

Just then, Phineas & Ferb pulled up in their go-kart.

"Hey Candace, I didn't know you wanted to play dress-up" Phineas commented "anyway, we heard someone shouting for help, so we came by to see if there was anything we could do."

"Yeah, that was Stacy" Candace said "nice work, by the way Stace."

"Thanks" Stacy replied.

"Anyway, it was all part of my plan to lure you here so I could show mom your Beak suit and the clones you made to pilot it" Candace explained "except there apparently aren't any clones."

"Nope, just my brother and his pals" Riley said "what the heck were you thinking Todd? You, Jacobo, and Shelton could've gotten hurt."

"Yeah yeah, so what, are you gonna lecture me now?" Todd asked "or maybe fry me with your giant brain powers?"

"Okay, first, that makes no sense" Riley said, "and second, I'm only wearing this stupid costume to go along with Candace's plan. Besides, I'm pretty sure mom will have a far more suitable punishment in mind for you."

"Is she not beautiful when she is mad?" a lovestruck Baljeet asked.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Isabella wondered.

"You're a girl after my own heart" Candace told Riley "speaking of mom, I just need to show her all of this, and everything will be perfect. Looks like things are working out for me for once."

Suddenly, a large and ominous shadow fell over the group; they looked up to see the Khaka Crawler looming over them.

"Okay Beak, or Toddinator, or whatever name you're using now, thank you very much" Khaka said from the controls "you thought you could mock me and get away with it? Well, with my new and improved Khaka Crawler, which was modified by my silent partner, who I probably should not have mentioned, thank you very much, I will now have my revenge!" he added, grabbing the suit with the claw of the Khaka Crawler.

"Don't worry, I'll save you, with the rescuing and the freeing, and the…" Shelton said, as he grabbed the leg of the suit as it lifted into the air "oh, I'm afraid of heights" he added, before passing out.

"But what's this?" Khaka said, spying the go-kart with Phineas & Ferb in it "the two kids who were originally the Beak? I'm not sure what's going on here, but I think I'll take you too, thank you very much" he said, grabbing the kart with the other claw.

"Phineas, do something!" Isabella said, as the kart rose into the air.

"Okay Ferb, gun the motor" Phineas said. Ferb did so, but the kart didn't move from the claw. "Hmm, that didn't work like I thought."

"Hey, let them go!" Candace shouted.

"I don't think so, odd giraffe-like girl" Khaka said "now, if you'll excuse me, I have revenge to achieve, thank you very much."

And with that, the machine stalked off with its' captives.

"Oh, well this is just terrific!" Candace shouted "I finally have my brothers busted and their friend, who played this game with them the last time, takes them away!"

"Not to mention my brother and his friends" Riley added.

"Yeah, them too" Candace said "well there's no way that guy is taking my moment of glory! Come on," she added, as she hopped on her bike and gave chase.

* * *

The four girls followed on bike (not hard to do, seeing as they couldn't miss the Khaka Crawler) until it stopped outside of the DEI building.

"This place looks familiar" Candace said "I think I delivered cookies here one time. But why is he taking them here? Must be part of whatever stupid superhero game they're playing. Well two can play at this game."

"Yeah, are you talking to us?" Riley asked.

"Sort of. Never mind" Candace said "Stacy, I know you didn't want to, but…"

"I have to be the Dangerbil?" Stacy asked; Candace turned around and saw her friend dressed in the costume, minus the large clear ball. "I figured you'd try to make me wear it eventually, so I came prepared. After all, you are my best friend."

"Aww Stace" Candace said "thank you. Now let's go get my brothers and those other kids!"

A few seconds later, the four girls were outside the DEI building, where the taller of Dr. Scorpious' henchmen was waiting by the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello, fellow evil guy" Candace said, in the deepest voice she could muster "I'm the Dangiraffe and I'm here for, um…whatever's going on in there."

"Sorry, but I don't remember the boss mentioning you."

"But I'm a villain."

"Yeah? What are your powers?"

"I eat leaves…evil leaves!" Candace said, as Riley facepalmed behind her "and I can, um…stick my neck out and cause people to trip over it. Oh, and…."

Before Candace could come up with another lame off-the-cuff power, the henchman's phone rang.

"Hang on a second" he told Candace, as he answered it "hello? Oh, hey boss. Really, are you sure? Okay" he said, before hanging up "okay, go on in."

"Thank you" Candace replied in her gruff voice as the four girls walked inside.

"That seemed a little too easy" Riley mused.

"Whatever, we got in" Candace said "now let's get your brother and Phineas & Ferb."

The four boarded the elevator and headed up to the main floor.

"Okay you two, this little superhero game has gone on long enough" Candace said, the instant the exited the elevator "now you're going to…" Suddenly, a cage fell down from the ceiling and trapped the four.

"What the? Who has a cage in their house?" Candace asked.

"I do" said a voice Riley recognized immediately; the girls turned their attention to a chair that was facing them. "I'm so glad you decided you decided to visit me, Riley Daring."

"Dr. Scorpious?" Riley replied "what are you doing here?"

"Plotting world domination, what else" the villain replied "and I thee I appear to have captured what looks like a mutant giraffe and a girl in a cat mask."

"I'm the Dangiraffe and it's a gerbil mask, not a cat" Candace explained "now who are you and what have you done with my brothers?"

"Those kids with the weird shaped heads?" Scorpious asked "they're okay, for now; I was only interested in the Daring thiblings and their accursed friends."

"You won't get away with this!" Riley shouted "mom is going to stop you, and then I can accept my award."

Scorpious simply laughed; "you don't get it, do you?' he asked "there is no 'excellence award', I made the whole thing up to lure you here."

"But, I looked it up on the internet" Riley protested "there was a website with a history and past winners and everything."

"One of my evil thklills is in website design" Scorpious explained "I played upon your love of academic excellence to lure you here so I could exact my revenge for you foiling my thcheme to use FleemCo's resources to take over the world. At first, I planned to have my new associates find you; imagine my thurprise then, when Khaka Peu Peu showed up with your brother and his friends in tow. I knew you'd eventually come after them, so I thimply lay in wait, like a thpider awaiting its prey."

"I thought those award ceremony invites were too specific" Riley mused "who asks you to bring only three friends to an awards show?"

"And now that I have you, I shall use you as bait to lure your mother to her doom" Scorpious explained "and with her out of the way, the new resources I acquired from the fool who owns this place, coupled with my new partners, will make me master of the world!"

"Look, Mr. crazy guy" Candace said "you can just let me and Stacy go, since we're clearly not part of your crazy revenge scheme."

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that" Scorpious explained "you know too much."

"No we don't, we don't know anything!"

"Actually, he pretty clearly spelled it out for us" Stacy explained.

"You're not helping Stacy!"

"Lock them up with the others" Scorpious ordered his henchmen "then find Agent K and send her a little message."

* * *

In the next chapter, Scorpious puts his revenge scheme in order. Meanwhile, Perry & Doof try to reclaim the building and the kids have their own plans.


	8. The Trap is Sprung

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Linda & K had finally returned from their shopping.

"Riley will look so beautiful in this dress," K marveled "I can't wait to see her try it on."

"Ah good afternoon dear," Lawrence said, as he and Dick came into the main room.

"K, this guy is so cool," Dick said happily "he has all kinds of neat junk."

"He does sell antiques dear, I should think so," K replied "where's Riley? I want her to try on this dress."

"Riley, your mom wants you!" Dick called, but there was no response. "Hmm, that's odd."

"Maybe she's in Candace's room," Linda suggested.

She walked over and peered in the door, but found no sign of Riley, or her daughter.

"That's odd, Candace is missing too," Linda commented "and she hasn't called me with some crazy story about Phineas & Ferb either. Honey, have you seen Candace?"

"No, I was showing Mr. Daring my collection of antiques most of day," Lawrence replied.

"I only broke three of them," Dick replied proudly.

"Well, she probably went out looking for the boys," Linda said "I'm sure they're just out playing or something, having the time of their lives."

* * *

"Let me out!" Candace yelled, rattling the bars of the cell she had been locked in, alongside Stacy, Tasumi & Riley "let me out of here!"

"Candace, you've been doing that for the last five minutes," Stacy told her "nobody's going to let us out, so knock it off."

"Don't tell me to knock it off," Candace said "it's your fault we're in here in the first place. If you hadn't opened your big mouth and told the guy we knew his plan, he would've let us go!"

"That's not true and you know it!" Stacy shouted back, "and anyway, we wouldn't even have come here if 'somebody' hadn't been trying to bust her brothers."

"Speaking of, where are those two, anyway?" Candace wondered.

"In the cell next to you," Phineas' voice responded "we can hear everything you say."

"Yeah, well then hear this," Candace replied "when I tell mom after this is all over, you two will be grounded until you're my age!"

"Would you please just shut up?" Riley asked.

"You don't tell me to…"

"SHUT IT!" Riley yelled "all day I've had to listen to you talk about catching your brothers, and for what? For trying to keep my brother and his friends from killing themselves with something they don't know how to use properly?"

"It's just that…"

"No, this time, I'm talking!" Riley interrupted "look at where your little obsession has gotten us; we've been captured by my mom's greatest enemy, who, it turns out, used my love of education to lure her into a trap. So instead of complaining, and blaming your brothers for stuff, I say we let them get us out of this mess. Any objections?"

Candace just stood there, shocked, as if she couldn't believe the girl had spoken to her in that manner.

"Okay then," Riley replied "Phineas, Ferb, you guys have a plan to get us out of here?"

"We use Shelton as a battering ram?" Todd suggested.

"I didn't ask for your ideas Todd," Riley replied.

"I think we can get us out of here, no sweat," Phineas replied.

"Good, but we have to hurry," Riley added "or my mom will fall right into Dr. Scorpious' trap."

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Doof & Perry had managed to get in when Perry used a laser to cut a hole in the side of the building.

"I wish you wouldn't mutilate my building Perry the platypus; now I have to hire a contractor to fix it later," Doofenshmirtz said "and you know what those guys are like."

Perry simply remained silent. "Okay, if we're going to stop Scorpious, we need to cut the power. The main power controls are in the basement area; I know, you're thinking 'he's an evil genius, why does he have his circuit breakers in the basement like everyone else?' Well, it was just easier that way, okay?"

Perry said nothing and headed towards the basement. "Wait, don't leave me here!"

* * *

Back at the house, Linda was working on making some treats for a celebration after Riley's award ceremony, unaware of its' true purpose. Lawrence had gone out to fetch the mail, and had returned with a small stack of it.

"Bill, sweepstakes entry," he said, as he looked over everything in his hand "another bill, and oh yes Katherine, this note is addressed to you," he told K. "Funny, I wonder how the post office knew you would be staying here?"

K said nothing and took the envelope, ripped it open and scanned the contents. After a few moments, she lowered the note and looked at Lawrence. "Pardon me, I need to have a private talk with my husband," she said, grabbing Dick by the arm and pulling him aside.

"Is this about the antiques I broke?" he asked K when they were out of earshot "because I will pay for them, I just need to borrow some money from you."

"Listen very closely; I just received a letter from Dr. Scorpious," K explained "he said that he has the kids and will destroy them unless I come to him."

So, what are you going to do?"

"I can't take the chance that he's bluffing," K replied "so I'm going to confront him. I want you to keep Linda & Lawrence occupied until I get back. Make up an excuse, I don't care what, but don't let them know what's really going on."

"Not to worry K, you can count on me," Dick said proudly.

"I know I can dear," K said, giving him a kiss on the cheek "don't worry, I shouldn't be more than a half hour" she added, before running off; Dick then returned to the living room.

"Is everything alright?" Lawrence asked "Katherine seemed troubled."

"Everything's fine, she just…um…," Dick stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse "she has diarrhea."

"Oh, how dreadful!" Lawrence said "well I hope she feels better."

"Oh she should be fine in a half hour, give or take," Dick replied "so, you like sports?"

"I do, although my tastes are more towards the sports of my homeland, like cricket & rugby," Lawrence replied "have you ever seen a cricket game before?"

"I honestly can say I have not."

"Well, perhaps there's one on the telly," Lawrence replied "I have a channel that's nothing but unique sports; saw a caber toss on there the other day. Very interesting."

"Sounds, er, great," Dick replied, trying to hide his discomfort.

* * *

Back at DEI, Phineas & Ferb were working to pick the lock on the door of their cell.

"I wish that Scorpious guy hadn't taken my phone," Candace whined "then I could call mom and tell her what happened."

"Yeah, 'cause that's worked so well for you before," Tasumi added.

"I don't remember asking you!" Candace snapped.

"And…done," Phineas said triumphantly as the cell door swung open "they sure don't make locks like they used to. Maybe we should work on an impenetrable lock someday Ferb."

"Quit yakking and get us out of here!" Candace yelled.

"Sorry sis," Phineas said, as he and Ferb used their screwdriver to pick the lock of the cell, freeing the others.

"Okay, let's blow this pop stand before those guys decide to check in on us," Candace suggested. As they went to leave, they heard moaning and pounding noises coming from nearby.

"What the heck is that?" Riley asked.

"Maybe it's a ghost, with the haunting, and the scaring, and the tragic death," Shelton suggested.

"Whatever it is, it's coming from over there," Isabella said, pointing to a nearby door.

"Stay back everyone, I shall prove my bravery by confronting whatever dark being lives in there," Baljeet said confidently.

"Um, did Baljeet get his brain switched while we were in prison?" Isabella asked, confused.

"Worry not friends, and most beautiful Riley Daring," Baljeet continued, sending a wink the young redhead's way "I shall find out what is behind that door."

"Did that Indian kid just wink at me?" Riley asked.

"Oh yeah, he's got it bad for you," Todd explained "he told us while we were locked up and waiting for you guys. He thinks you're a goddess or something."

"That's so nice…and a little creepy," Riley replied.

Baljeet calmly approached the door, trying not to show that he was in fact, quite terrified, as the moaning noises began to intensify. Closing his eyes, he reached for the doorknob, turned it, and threw open the door…

"Vanessa?" Ferb said, stupefied.

The teen stopped her struggles after seeing several familiar faces (and some she'd never seen before) looking at her. Phineas & Isabella ran over and quickly pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Hey, long time no see," Phineas commented "so, how'd you end up tied up in a closet?"

"My dad owns this place," Vanessa explained, as the two kids began to untie her "that Scorpious guy grabbed me to use me as insurance to make sure that my dad did what he wanted. What are all of you doing here?"

"It's a long story," Candace replied "can you just tell us where the exit is so we can get out of this wacko place. No offense."

"No, you're right, it is pretty crazy here," Vanessa responded "but I think the only way out is being guarded by Scorpious and his pals."

"So, we're stuck here?" Candace asked, angrily.

"But I need to warn my mom she's heading into a trap!" Riley exclaimed.

"Why does this Scorpious guy hate your mom anyway?" Candace asked.

"I guess I haven't been honest with you," Riley said "my mom is actually a British spy named Agent K; Dr. Scorpious is her nemesis, and several months ago, she stopped him from using the resources of a company named FleemCo, run by my previously unknown uncle, to take over the world."

"What?" asked a surprised Candace "your mom is a cool spy and you never thought to actually mention this earlier?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me," Riley replied.

"Are you kidding? After everything I've been through, your mom being a spy is hardly a shock."

"There might be another way out of here," Vanessa said, rubbing her wrists to restore circulation, "but it'll be risky getting to it."

"Then it's a risk we'll have to take," a determined Riley replied, "I just hope we can escape before mom finds out what happened."

* * *

Unknown to Riley, at that moment, Agent K & C.A.R pulled up to the DEI building.

"Well, this is the place," K said, looking over the note Scorpious sent her.

"If you want, I can transform into a helicopter and take you up there," C.A.R said.

"No, Scorpious said he wanted me to come alone, and I can't chance him hurting the kids," K replied "just keep the motor running, I'll be back."

With that, she did a backflip out of the car and ran off towards the entrance. She quickly surveyed the ground floor and found no one.

"No army of goons or robotic panthers?" K asked, "he's making this far too easy; I don't like that."

However, she simply strolled to the elevator and took it up to the uppermost floor. During the ride, the most charming little one hit wonder played. Finally, it stopped and when the doors opened, K flipped out, ready for action.

"Okay Scorpious, I'm here, now release the kids," she said, slowly scanning the room for any traps.

"Ah Agent K, so nice of you to accept my invitation," Scorpious's voice said from a chair at the other side of the room.

"I don't have time for pleasantries, I came here to get my children and their friends," K said "so you can give them to me, or I can beat you up and take them back."

"I'd prefer a third option," Scorpious replied.

Suddenly, a volley of lasers emerged from the ceiling; K quickly jumped to avoid one of the deadly beams, and used her skills to dodge and evade others. She jumped up and kicked one of the lasers, knocking off its' aim and causing it to destroy one of the others.

She ducked as two more fired at her, with the beams destroying the opposite units. Another laser narrowly missed her, but, timing her jump, she leaped up unto it. She then used it to destroy all the others, then pulled a small device from her belt, placed it on the laser and jumped off before it exploded.

"Lasers, really?" K said, "I was honestly expecting better, you've gotten soft."

"Oh, but I have so much more," Scorpious replied.

"Well I don't have time to play with you!" K said, launching a powerful kick that knocked Scorpious's chair over "now give me back my children, you…tape recorder?"

"Gotcha!" was the last thing K heard before a beam blasted at her. She tried to move, but discovered she couldn't.

"I can't believe you fell for the old 'villain rigs a tape recording of himself to a chair' trick," Scorpious mocked, as he emerged from nearby with his henchmen "now who's the one going soft?"

"All right you've got me, now let the kids go!" K demanded.

"I think not; my genius plan for revenge involves all of you," Scorpious said "in fact, I'm going to let you have the pleasure of watching me destroy them. But first, observe your children and their friends as my prisoners!"

Scorpious used a remote to activate a viewscreen, which displayed the empty cells.

"What? They escaped!" he shouted, before turning to his henchmen "I though I told you two to watch the cells!"

"We thought you said 'watch the shells'," one of them replied "so we got some seashells and watched them like you said."

"Why would I ask you to watch shells?" Scorpious yelled "oh never mind, they have to be here somewhere; find them and bring them to me!"

The two henchmen quickly scrambled out of the door and ran off.

"Looks like the kids were more resourceful than you thought," K said mockingly.

"Only a minor inconvenience," Scorpious replied "in the meantime, I'm sure you're wondering what my evil scheme is."

"Not particularly, but I know you're going to tell me anyway," K said.

"The device I blasted you with is an immobilization ray I created with the help of my new partners. Oh that reminds me, you haven't been introduced," he said "come on in fellas."

The other two supervillains then entered the room. "Agent K, this is the Regurgitator, & Khaka Peu Peu; guys, this is Agent K, my nemesis."

"This is the mighty agent K you've been complaining about?" Khaka asked "she doesn't look very dangerous, thank you very much."

"Well you don't sound very dangerous," K replied.

"Now that you have been introduced, on to our evil plan," Scorpious interrupted "we shall fire the immobilization ray at a satellite in orbit, which will allow us to spread its' effects all over the globe! And with everyone in the world, give or take a few people, immobilized, it will be easy for us to take over!"

"That's your big plan?" K said "I have to say, it seems less inspired than your previous ones."

"Hey, no one's ever tried to immobilize the entire planet, so I'm really breaking fresh ground here," Scorpious replied "and anyway, I spent most of my time coming up with my elaborate revenge plot; speaking of which, once my henchmen return with those brats, we can begin."

* * *

Elsewhere in the building, Vanessa was leading the kids towards an alternate exit.

"So what does your dad do that Dr. Scorpious would want to take over his building?" Riley asked inquisitively.

"He's, um, a scientist," Vanessa replied.

"How much longer to this exit?" Candace asked angrily "I wanna get out of this place before something else happens."

"Candace, no one knows we've escaped, so what could happen?" Phineas asked.

They then rounded a corner, only to find Scorpious' henchmen coming from the other side.

"There they are!"

"Why did you have to say that?" Candace asked, before the gang turned and ran the opposite direction.

"Quick, in here!" Riley said, opening a nearby door. Everyone piled in and closed it behind them as the two goons ran past; once they were gone, the kids stuck their heads out to see if the coast was clear.

"Wow, that worked out really well," Riley said, as she emerged from the closet, followed by the others.

"Yeah, I guess Dr. Scorpious isn't quite as clever as he thinks," Todd said "we'll be long gone before that loser even…"

The boy's thoughts were cut off when a trapdoor opened beneath them and everyone felling screaming down a twisting shaft. One by one, they landed in another room, each piling atop the other.

"That was fun, kind of like an amusement park ride," Phineas commented.

"Perhaps, but I'm afraid there's no amusement here," said a familiar voice.

The group of young ones looked up from their position on the floor to see Dr. Scorpious and his allies standing nearby, with Agent K, still frozen in place, behind him.

"Mom!" Riley & Todd yelled.

"So nice of you kids to 'drop' in," Scorpious said, snickering "that was a joke, on account of the trapdoor I installed, which I had conveniently forgotten about until just now."

"Let our mom go, you creep!" Riley said.

"And while you're at it, how about letting us all go?" Candace added.

"Oh, but then you all wouldn't be present to watch me take over this city, and then, the world," Scorpious explained "and I'd hate for you to miss that."

* * *

In the final chapter, Perry & Doof race against time to cut the power and stop Scorpious' plan. Will they succeed? And how will the pint-sized heroes be able to defeat these mighty super villains? Read on and find out.


	9. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Eventually, the kids were re-captured and tied up, and suspended over a vat of acid.

"Who keeps a vat of acid in their house?" Candace asked "I mean seriously, what's up with that?"

"Impressive, no Agent K?" Dr. Scorpious asked "you attempted to break in here to rescue your kids and stop my plans. Now, all you can do is watch helplessly as they take an acid bath."

"When I regain use of my limbs, you're in for one serious butt kicking!" Agent K replied.

"Mere idle threats," Scorpious told her "once my immobilization ray is at full strength and this town is ours, you will be effectively disposed of. And there's no way you'll recover from your paralysis before that happens. Face it Agent K, it would take a miracle to save you now."

* * *

Unknown to the lisping villain, a miracle was on its' way, in the persona of Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Okay, we made it into the basement," Doofenshmirtz explained "now all we have to do is cut the power, and that Scorpious guy can't use any of my inventions anymore."

Before the two could make their way to the power stations, they heard footsteps approaching. Agent P whirled around and got into a fighting stance, prepared to deal with the threat, whatever it might be.

"Hi sir."

"Norm? What are you doing down here?"

"Dr. Scorpious had me sent down here," Norm explained "he said this is where all of your junk belongs."

"Hey, I don't have any junk!" Doofenshmirtz replied angrily "well, except for my pile of garbage in the corner there. So Norm, what's doctor jerk up to?"

"I have no idea; I've been down here for the last few hours."

"Well look, we're gonna cut the power and take that home stealer down a peg. Wanna help?"

"You bet dad."

"I thought we had a talk about the 'dad' thing," Doofenshmirtz said "never mind, we'll discuss this later. Okay Perry the platypus, now what we need to do is trip each switch one at a time, because we don't want a complete power…" he turned and saw that Agent P was flipping switches in the fuse box as quickly as possible.

"You're not even listening to me, are you Perry the platypus?" he asked, then sighed "why do I even bother?"

* * *

Naturally, this resulted in the power going out all over the building, including the main penthouse apartment.

"What the heck just happened?" Scorpious asked "did the guy forget to pay his power bill or something?"

"What are we supposed to do now? We can't send them to their doom without power, thank you very much," Khaka asked.

"There must be a problem with the transformer or something," Scorpious replied. He tried to glance around in the dark until he located one of his henchmen. "You there, go find out what's wrong and fix it. I'm on the cusp of achieving ultimate revenge here!"

"Okay, hold your horses," the henchman replied as he headed off.

"Sorry for the delay, your doom will be in just a moment," Scorpious addressed the hostages.

"Don't hurry on our account," Riley replied sarcastically.

* * *

Using a flashlight, the henchman made his way down to the bowels of the DEI building.

"What kind of evil scientist doesn't have a backup generator?" he asked to no one in particular as he used his flashlight to pierce the darkness "luckily our boss isn't that stupid."

Eventually he made his way to the main power room. "Hmm, looks like these switches got turned off," he said "oh well, all I have to do is switch 'em back on and…"

He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence when a powerful beaver-like tail slapped him right in the face, causing him to drop the flashlight.

"Okay, who's the wise guy?" the henchman asked, "come out and show yourself."

Agent P didn't respond (although he couldn't anyway) and instead focused on dazing the goon with a series of well-timed karate moves. Even in the darkness, the agent platypus was able to expertly land his blows, and the henchman slumped to the floor.

"I could've knocked him out for you," Norm stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, so you beat up that guy, now what?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Agent P said nothing and flipped all the switches back, restoring the power. "Wait, why the heck did you shut all the power off in the first place?" a confused Doofenshmirtz asked "do you even have a plan, Perry the platypus?"

Sighing, Agent P reached into his fedora and produced a piece of paper. Pulling a pen from his fur (don't ask how) he scribbled down something, and then handed it to Doof.

Doofenshmirtz scanned the paper Agent P had given him "Oh, that makes perfect sense; why didn't you just say that to begin with? Oh right, you can't talk."

* * *

"Ah, looks like that idiot fixed the problem," Scorpious said, in the once again lighted apartment "now then, where were we? Oh yes, all of you were about to take an acid bath!"

"I don't even like taking regular baths!" Todd exclaimed.

"No kidding dude, you reek," Jacobo added.

"I didn't want to say anything earlier, but you do," Sheldon chimed in.

"Thanks a lot for the encouragement guys," Todd replied.

"Before the flesh is melted from my bones, I wish to declare my love for the fiery-headed Riley Daring," Baljeet added.

"That's really sweet, but we need to talk about this when we get out of here," Riley told him.

"She wants to discuss where you'll be going on your date," Todd chimed in.

"Todd, please don't encourage him."

"Hey, if I'm going down, I'm going down annoying you," Todd explained.

"Okay, if all the minor chatter is done, let's get this over with," Scorpious said, heading over to the button that activated the crane.

"Any last words?" Scorpious asked "they can be sappy, I don't care."

"Not so fast!"

Scorpious & the other villains turned and noticed Doofenshmirtz & Norm in the doorway.

"Oh not you again," Scorpious said "I thought I sent you down a trapdoor."

"Hey, that wasn't my first time falling down a trapdoor, and it won't be my last," Doof replied "now let Vanessa go! And… those other kids too, I guess; I don't really know them, but they seem nice."

"Please, you think you and your obsolete robot can stop me?" Scorpious asked "in case you haven't checked, it's four against two. Well five, if my henchman would ever get back from the basement."

"He won't be back for a while, Perry…I mean, I knocked him out, without any help from a platypus," Doof explained.

"Okay, that was a weird thing to say," Scorpious replied "but you're too late anyway. You'll never be able to stop the crane in time."

"Hey, who's that pharmacist Scorpious is arguing with?" Riley asked, craning her head to look at things.

"Oh, that's my dad," Vanessa explained.

"That's you dad?" Candace asked "and he can afford this place? The pharmacy business must be doing better than I thought."

"He's not a pharmacist, he's an inventor, remember?" Vanessa said "I just hope he knows what he's doing."

"No cocky comeback Doofenloser?" Scorpious asked "I can't believe you're even a villain; you're the most pathetic villain I've ever seen, and I know a lot of villains."

"What do we do with him, throw him down the trapdoor again?" Regurgitator asked.

"Why bother, there's nothing he can do stop us anyway."

"That's where you're wrong Mr. penthouse stealer," Doofenshmirtz replied "see, me and Norm may not be able to stop you, but we're very good at providing a distraction while Perry the platypus rewires your evil invention thing, which I still don't know what it does. Oh, wait, I wasn't supposed to mention that distraction thing yet."

Scorpious looked over and noticed Agent P tinkering with the immobilizing ray's controls.

"I never thought I'd actually be saying this, but get that platypus!" he yelled.

Regurgitator & Khaka ran towards him; Regurgitator attempted to grab him, but Agent P slipped between his arms and slapped him in the face with his tail.

"Hey, is that a platypus I see fighting the bad guys?" Sheldon asked from his position on the crane.

"I doubt it," Phineas replied "platypi don't do much."

"Oh, my mistake then."

Khaka made a run at Agent P, but he slipped between his legs and tripped him, sending him headfirst into the ray.

"Okay, this plan officially stinks, thank you very much."

"You won't defeat me that easily, platypus!" Regurgitator yelled, trying in vain to hit Agent P, who kept dodging his blows, before coming to rest atop the immobilization ray.

"Gotcha now!" he said, grabbing for Agent P; naturally, the duck billed agent jumped to the floor, and the villain's weight caused the ray to spin around and slam into him, knocking him unconscious.

Agent P then pointed the ray at Agent K and fired, releasing her from her immobile state.

"Thanks for the assist," she said, as Agent P simply nodded.

"Now then Scorpious, as I was saying earlier, it's over."

"Not so fast Agent K," Scorpious said, getting closer towards the crane controls "you take one step closer and this thing goes on turbo speed. Even with your spy training you'll never be able to save them in time. I may not be able to take over the world, but at least I'll be able to exact my revenge on you!" he said, moving to press the button.

As his finger reached ever closer, he suddenly felt himself unable to move. Looking forward, he realized it was Doof behind the immobilization ray.

"Take over my penthouse and kidnap my daughter will you?" Doof asked, "Who's the pathetic villain now, buddy?"

"No! My revenge, my plans for world conquest, ruined!" Scorpious raged "and to make matters worse, I was foiled by a moron and a platypus."

"Yes I'm sure your fellow inmates in prison will have quite the laugh about that," Agent K replied "now then, if you'll excuse me."

K approached the controls and maneuvered the others away from the acid pit and towards the floor, then lowered the crane. Soon everyone was free.

"I never doubted that you'd come to rescue us," Riley said, hugging her mom tight.

"You and your brother are the most important things in the world to me," K replied "I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

"So, that means I won't get punished for borrowing Phineas & Ferb's invention?" Todd asked hopefully.

"Oh no, we're going to have a little discussion about that later," K said "right now, we need to call the authorities to come pick up Scorpious and his allies."

"This isn't over Agent K!" Scorpious yelled, still under the effects of his ray "I'll be back. And don't think I'll forget about this Doofenshmirtz, I'll get you too!"

"Join the club pal," Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Much obliged for all your help Mr. Doofenshmirtz," K said, "I'm not sure we could've stopped him without you."

"It's Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and really the whole thing was Perry the platypus's idea," Doof replied "isn't that right…hey, where'd he go? I'm sorry, he always kind of disappears like this."

"Well thank him for me when you see him next," K said "we have to be going now."

"Okay, well, thanks for visiting," Doof said, watching as everyone left; once they were out the door, he looked at the immobilization ray.

"No reason to let a perfectly good evil plan go to waste," he said "all I have to do is rename this thing the Immobilize-inator, point it at the Tri-State Area, and name myself supreme ruler!" he said, laughing evilly.

Just then, Agent P emerged from under the device.

"Oh Perry the platypus, there you are," Doof said "that British lady said she wanted me to say thanks for her, so 'thanks' I guess. Anyway, I know you helped me earlier, but now that I'm back, things are going back to the normal…"

Agent P said nothing and pushed a button on the immobilization ray, then ducked down as it exploded.

"My brilliant evil plan that I borrowed from that other guy, ruined! Curse you Perry the platypus!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, as Agent P hanglided out of the building.

* * *

A few moments later, everyone arrived back at the Fletcher-Flynn residence, where Linda met up with them.

"There you are, where have you been all day?" she asked "and why are you wearing a giraffe costume Candace?"

"Never mind mom, I'm going to bed; I've had a loooong day," Candace said, heading off to her room.

"Yeah, I should probably be getting home too; see you Mrs. Flynn," Stacy added, before dashing off.

"Well, I hope everyone is ready to attend Riley's award ceremony," Linda said, "it should be coming up very soon. And Katherine, I hope your diarrhea has cleared up."

"Come again?"

"Dick told us that was why you skipped out earlier."

"Ah yes," Agent K replied "my diarrhea. Yes, I don't think that shall be a problem. However, I am sorry to say I have learned that the ceremony has been cancelled."

"Oh that's too bad, and I bought a nice dress for it and everything," Linda said "I'm sure you're just crushed Riley."

"Eh, I heard it wasn't that great anyway," Riley lied.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, but I'm afraid we'll have to be heading home," K continued.

"Well it was so nice to see you again," Linda said "won't you at least stay for dinner?"

"I suppose a few more hours can't hurt," K replied.

* * *

After dinner, the Darings and their friends prepared to leave. But before they could, there was something Riley needed to take care of first.

"Hi, Baljeet, is it?" she asked, approaching the Indian boy in the backyard.

"Good evening my love; I have written a poem detailing your many attributes, would you like to hear it?"

"Yeah, about that…" Riley began "look, you seem like a nice kid, but I don't think it would work between us. I mean, I'm a teenager and you're…I'm assuming younger than that."

"But I am very smart for my age."

"Okay, but there's the whole distance thing; I mean, long distance relationships rarely work out."

"True, but with the large number of social media devices now available, we can stay in touch every day," Baljeet explained.

"Wow, you are not making this easy for me," Riley commented "the thing is, we don't really know each other, you know? And I'm flattered you think I'm a goddess and wrote a poem about me and stuff, but, I think I'd prefer to date someone my own age. Do you understand?"

"I guess so," Baljeet said sadly "I suppose I was foolish to believe a girl like you would ever want to be with a lowly boy like myself."

"Hey don't say that," Riley said "you're a great kid and you'll make some girl real happy some day. Besides, you're exotic, and girls really go for that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, look at my friend Tasumi; she's dating Jacobo, and he's Hispanic," Riley said "anyway, it was really fun meeting you; you take care of yourself, okay?" she added, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking off.

"I shall never wash this cheek again!" he exclaimed happily "oh, who am I kidding? Of course I will; I do not wish to get an infection."

* * *

Elsewhere in the backyard, Todd was saying goodbye to the titular duo.

"Thanks for all the fun you guys," he said "hope you aren't still mad about the whole me borrowing your supersuit thing."

"Water under the bridge," Phineas replied.

"You mean that?"

"Oh no, I was thinking about tomorrow's project; causing water to flow under the local bridge," Phineas explained "but we don't mind that you borrowed the Beak suit."

"I just feel sorry for whoever had to control the bottom half," Ferb added.

* * *

Eventually, they all packed in C.A.R and said their final goodbyes.

"So long Lawrence," Dick said "send me a bill for those antiques."

"Don't worry about it; there are plenty more where those came from," Lawrence replied.

"Bye Candace," Riley called "good luck with your brothers."

"And good luck with yours."

"Thank you so much for visiting Katherine," Linda said "if you and your family are ever in town again, you know you're always welcome here."

"Well, my job keeps me pretty busy, but perhaps we'll take you up on that offer," K said. Then, after everyone gave a final wave, C.A.R pulled out of the driveway and began the journey home.

"Okay Tasumi, you were right, my family does always have weird adventures, even when we're not trying to," Riley admitted to her friend.

"Yeah, and this was one of your better ones," Tasumi added.

"Thankfully though, it's over and now I can look forward to getting home and cracking open a good book," Riley told her.

"Guys, check out this article in a newspaper I have for some reason!" Dick yelled excitedly, pointing to a picture in said newspaper "it's about a noseless kid daredevil; look at him, I think he could be my long lost son!"

"Whoa! I have a brother?" Todd asked in shock.

"No you don't," Riley said "dad, you don't have a long-lost son."

"Oh, and you know everything about my life Riley?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well…I'd still like to meet the kid," Dick said "can we meet him K? Can we please?"

"I don't know; what do the rest of you think?" K asked.

Everyone except Riley expressed their interest in going.

"Then it's settled," K replied "C.A.R, track down this boy and set a course for his hometown."

"Yes K," C.A.R. replied.

"Isn't this neat Riley? We could be meeting our long lost brother!" Todd said happily.

"Whatever, just wake me up when we get there," Riley replied angrily, attempting to get some sleep as the Darings and friends headed off for another wacky misadventure.


End file.
